List of Conservative Party of Sekowo Critics
This is a list of Conservative Party of Sekowo Critics in the Folkstämma since the founding of the party in 2519. The critics are members of the party caucus entrusted with the role for proposing and debating laws within their area of expertise. Party Leader The CP Party Leader is the most powerful and highest ranking official within the party. The party leader is candidate for Tenno, the Sekowan Head of State. The leader appoints and removes members of the party caucus to critic position. The party leader shares the role of CP Folkstämma Leader with the Deputy Leader. Usually, but not limited to, a leader is succeeded by the Deputy Leader. Deputy Leader The CP Deputy Leader is the second-in-command of the party. The deputy leader is candidate for Prytanis, the Sekowan Head of Government. In opposition, the deputy leader takes the role of CP Folkstämma Leader when the Party Leader is away. The deputy leader may take on the role of the leader if the current leader is, for some reason, unable to perform their role as leader. Reasons may include: assassination, foreign conference attendance, or illness. Usually, but not limited to, a deputy leader succeeds the Party Leader. President The CP President is the highest ranking official within the CP National Council, the organization governing the Conservative Party of Sekowo on a day to day basis. The president is not candidate for a political office. Their role is oversee policy making, campaigning and managing party politics. The presidents may serve non-consecutive terms of 5 years. They are elected by their peers in the CPNC during the nation convention in November. Secretary Whip The CP Whip is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to ensure that members of the party attend and vote as the party leadership desires and ensuring party discipline. Often, the whip is also the party spokesperson on general matters in areas not covered by other critics or has a position as a critic as well. Foreign Affairs The CP Foreign Affairs Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Foreign Affairs international relations and development. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Foreign Affairs. Internal Affairs The CP Internal Affairs Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Internal Affairs on policing, national security, intelligence, counter-terrorism and immigration matters. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Internal Affairs. Finance The CP Finance Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Finance on budget and taxes of the ministries and nation. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Finance. Defence The CP Defence Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Defence on the Sekowan military, intelligence, defence industries and veteran affairs. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Defence. Minister of Defence Justice The CP Justice Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Justice on the Sekowan justice system, represents Sekowo in legal matters and providing lawyers for the other ministries. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Justice. Infrastructure and Transport The CP Transport Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Infrastructure and Transport on the Sekowan transportation system, development, and improve the infrastructure of Sekowo by working with other levels of government. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Health and Social Services The CP Health Critic is the member of the party in the legislature whose task is to critic the Minister of Health and Social Services on the Sekowan health system, developing and implementing social policies involving families with children, disabled people, senior citizens and others through a series of programmes and services. The critic is the party candidate for the office of Minister of Health and Social Services. Education and Culture Science and Technology Food and Agriculture Environment and Tourism Trade and Industry